Roswell meets LOTR
by Hannema
Summary: The Royal four from Roswell go back in time to meet the Fellowship
1. Default Chapter

The Fellowship of the Royal Four  
  
I so cannot believe I'm here, thought Isabel Evans as she walked into the gypsy's caravan. It had a sour smell of rotted apples and cinnamon that made her feel sick. She looked at her brother, Max, briefly to find that he was feeling as uncomfortable as she was. Michael Guerin on the other hand seemed to be quite amused by the idea that he was walking into an old ladies home that was pretty much going to define their future. All the way to this gypsy van, Tess Harding had been complaining that this would be a waste of time and now she was eagerly approaching the lady as a child walking towards an ice cream truck.  
  
A withering old lady sat at a round table and motioned with her finger for them to step forward and take a seat.  
  
"I see you have come here to find what your future holds" she stated in a scratchy metallic tone.  
  
"Wow, she's good," said Max, clearly impressed.  
  
"Actually I rang her up before we got here to tell her we were coming" said Isabel flatly.  
  
"Um…I would really like to know if I'll graduate my senior year" asked Michael, unsure of himself.  
  
"Sure, watch into this crystal ball." The old hag purred. Tess snorted.  
  
"Crystal ball… wow!" Isabel sarcastically said.  
  
"Look, do you wanna know your future or not?!" she snapped.  
  
Obediently, they stared into the ball. A strange streak of light flashed before their eyes. They all blinked.  
  
"is that it?" Max asked the gypsy.  
  
But as they looked up there was no gypsy to be found. No trace of her was left. Hell even the van was gone, they were sitting on tree stumps in a forest. 


	2. Hobbits and Aliens

Summary: What happens when the fellowship meet the royal four.  
  
Category: LOTR/Roswell  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: Would we be writing fanfic if we owned the books/movie/tv show.  
  
A/N: Sorry we made that chapter a little short but we are new at this and were 'experimenting'. Thank you for all the feedback and please R&R. BTW We do know that Tess is a evil little B**** that killed the koolest character, but we have a surprise that will give justice to all Tess-haters. And no we won't scare you with any Legolas girlfriend sh*t.  
  
1.1 Chapter 2  
  
"What's freakin goin on?!" Tess asked clearly confused.  
  
After that comment they heard galloping of horses and cries and shouts were heard. Then they saw what happened to be 4 children scrambling through a bush constantly looking behind them as if someone or something was chasing them. There were some loud horse cries and some screaming of creatures. Then out of the dark forest emerged 1 rider dressed in black, like an executioner. His dark hood fell over his face casting it into a shadow, which could not be seen. The child leading the other three slammed into Max. He teetered backward and fell.  
  
"Mr. Frodo! Mr. Frodo! Get up! Hurry or else they will catch us!" A chubby kid shouted.  
  
Max leant a helping hand to the startled child. Ignoring his kind gesture the boy got up and continued running. Meanwhile the hooded man was catching up to him and he had drawn out a long sharp knife. "Somehow I think this was a bad time to drop by! So uh maybe we should GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!" exclaimed Michael who was already beginning to run. They all jumped up and sped, following the kids with bewildered expressions on their faces. They dove into a bush following the others. The horseman did not notice that move, for a squawking bird distracted him, and so he moved on down the forest.  
  
"Ouch! Isn't this a bramble bush?" One kid complained.  
  
The kid that was being called 'Frodo' looked up at the strangers who had followed them. He was amazed at the way the female two were dressed in male clothing. He then looked at the other 2 and froze at seeing what they wore. The taller one with the cooler looking hair had his pants falling down his behind with some sort of metal accessory hanging loosely by his thigh.  
  
The awkward silence alerted the boys. Their eyes were wide with fear. Finally the one named Frodo spoke first "Who are you? Are you friend or foe?"  
  
They shrugged. The two younger ones copied their move and shrugged their shoulder's aswell, thinking it was rather 'cool'.  
  
"What are your names?" he asked.  
  
"I'm Max Evans and this is my sister Isabel, but first I wanna know where we are, what you are and who you are."  
  
"Do you serve the dark lord?"  
  
"What the hell is the friggin dark lord?" Michael asked totally confused now.  
  
"We serve no-one, except the United States of America and its government."  
  
"Sorry we do not speak foreign" one of the kids replied in a thick Scottish accent.  
  
Frodo did not understand the question but they didn't seem like a big threat. "Excuse me sir but your pants are falling down and there is shiny silver cloth" (boxers) "Poking out which looks really interesting." He said  
  
Michael eyed Tess "oooookay" he said.  
  
"Anyway my name is Frodo uhh... Underhill. Yes Mr. Frodo Underhill."  
  
"You're a mister! You're just a puny kid though!" Tess cried out.  
  
"No, we're hobbits from the Shire."  
  
"Your shobbits from the hire, WHAT!!" Isabel was getting frustrated now.  
  
2 "H-o-b-b-i-t. Hobbit. Got it. My-name-is-Pippin" said the one with the accent  
  
"Jesus we're not stupid, we know it's just we have never heard of such creatures." Max said flatly.  
  
Frodo explained to them where they were (Middle Earth) he then introduced his companions to them.  
  
"This is Samwise Gamgee." He said pointing to the chubby looking hobbit.  
  
"And that's Meriadoc Brandybuck over there but most people just call him Merry."  
  
"So who was that freak chasing you anyway?" asked Isabel  
  
"Oh! They're Dark Riders, Sauron's forces they're after the R---!"Pippin was interrupted when Frodo clamped his hand over his mouth.  
  
"And who might you be?" Sam asked suspiciously to the other two whom have not been introduce yet.  
  
"I'm Michael Guerin and this is Tess Harding." replied Michael.  
  
"What strange names you have. But let us not be too harsh. Come! Gandalf awaits us at the 'Prancing Pony' " Frodo said. And so they set off with the four new comers trailing behind. 


	3. Concerning mushrooms

Disclaimer/Rating/summary: on second chapter  
  
1 Chapter 3  
  
"Mushrooms!" Pippin cried out after they had walked at least a mile.  
  
"Move! Move! I want some too!" Merry protested. The three hobbits Sam, Pippin and Merry were arguing over the Mushrooms.  
  
"Blech! You like MUSHROOMS! That's disgusting!" Tess cried out wrinkling her nose.  
  
"Then you must be a very strange person indeed if you do not enjoy Mushrooms." Pippin said between mouthfuls of mushrooms.  
  
Meanwhile between the squabble of the Mushroom crisis Max and Frodo were staring at the road they had stumbled upon. They could feel a great evil coming.  
  
"I think we should get off the road." Frodo murmured  
  
"Yeah, Guys! Get off the road. Come on!" Max declared. They paid no attention to him but were discussing what food was better.  
  
"Hah! Broccoli beating Cheeseburgers! You gotta be kiddin'!" Tess snorted.  
  
A sudden chill wind rushed past them. Frodo felt something he could hear a very very faint cry.  
  
"Get off the road!" He shouted and he scrambled over a ledge and hid under the shelf. Isabel and Tess followed while Max and Michael grabbed the three munching hobbits, which were chatting excitedly among themselves, and shoved them down, diving down themselves.  
  
Clip, Clop, Clip, Clop! They could hear the sound of horseshoes clopping by and then stop abruptly next to them. Merry and Pippin finally quieted down when they heard the horseshoes. Something big and heavy dismounted off the horse. Clink! Clink! His shoes went as he walked across the withering road. They recognized what it was. The Dark Rider was on their trail. His heavy robes scraped the ground as he moved closer. His metal fingers curled over the ridge and he peered over. They pressed back against the wall. Frodo quietly slipped out the ring. Clenching it in his hand, wondering whether he should put it on or not. His head continued peering over, and he was just about to look down when Pippin threw a big bundle of mushrooms far away. Thud! The riders' head snapped up and he turned, mounting his horse and riding off towards the sound. Frodo breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Why is he after you and where are you going?" Max whispered.  
  
"Don't you see? He is after the R---!" Pippin was quieted down again with Sam shutting him up.  
  
"We're going to Bree and staying at the 'Prancing Pony'" Frodo replied. Pippin shoved Sam's hand off and protested  
  
"Hey! I saved your life!" he whined.  
  
"Quiet! We do not know whether he has gone or not. We must journey on to the Ferry." Frodo whispered.  
  
"The Ferry! Alas! Why did you not say so before? We Brandybucks use it and know the way to it! Follow me." Merry exclaimed and with that he jumped up and sprinted towards the direction of the Ferry.  
  
"Come along! It's not far!" His voice floated out. Everyone then scrambled out of their hiding place and ran towards where he had left.  
  
They were running wildly through the woods and night was falling when Isabel and Frodo accidentally rammed into the Rider. His horse whinnied and lurched up. Frodo and Isabel were running back now with the Rider hot on their trail. Isabel outran Frodo easily and saw the bank where the 'Ferry' was. It didn't look like a Ferry; it was just made out of a huge platform supported by some wood holding it up. The companions were already on and were screaming after Isabel and Frodo to hurry up. Isabel jumped it and landed safely onto the Ferry. Frodo on the other hand was trying his best to catch up with the Rider a few feet away, gaining closer and closer. Frodo finally jumped and was caught by Michael. Merry and Pippin frantically paddled the boat. The Rider abruptly stopped at the end of the jetty, realizing he could not reach them. Further and further away they drifted off, far into the night. 


	4. Disaster at the Prancing Pony

A/N: Thanks for the feedback and we promise there will be alien powers in the next chapter. In case you were wondering this fanfic does not follow the Roswell TV show plot, it is completely AU.  
  
1 Chapter 4  
  
The Companions traveled off far into the night.  
  
"How far is the next stop?" asked Frodo  
  
"Some twenty miles or so" Merry replied.  
  
"Damn, there ain't no way I'm gonna sit on this cheap piece of crap any longer." Michael complained, anxious to get there.  
  
"Wow, I never thought I would miss Liz this much." Max said out loud.  
  
"We are in Middle Earth, I think you can let go of her, at least now, besides she's probably hooking up wit some other 'Mr Sensitive'." Isabel said.  
  
"Cut the personal crap. How much longer? I can't handle it anymore." Tess protested.  
  
Thunder and Rain poured over them as they scrambled off the so, called 'Ferry' and ran towards the gates. Frodo knocked on the gate, which was basically three times his size. A strange old man came to the entrance: "What business do you bring." He asked in a scratchy tone.  
  
"Our business aint yours." Tess snapped.  
  
"We must be nice, or we will never meet Gandalf." Frodo said under his breath.  
  
"Okay, okay Can we PLEASE come in?" Max asked the old man.  
  
With an intent gaze at the 8 of them, the man held the door open reluctantly.  
  
It was amazing at how the scrappy houses were still held up by wood which  
  
were completely rotted to the core.  
  
"Phew! What's that smell? Pippin, you didn't let one off right?" asked Michael, wrinkling his nose.  
  
"What? What did I let off?" Pippin replied looking around suspiciously.  
  
"A fart, you know from your ass? Or what you call 'bottoms'" Michael said.  
  
"No, it was me! I 'let it out'" Merry cried out excitedly.  
  
Everyone groaned with disgusted looks on their faces.  
  
"Never knew a tiny ass could do so much." Tess muttered under her breath.  
  
"So who exactly are we supposed to be meeting here?" Max asked Frodo, swinging open the door leading to the 'Prancing Pony'.  
  
"Gandalf, of course." Sam replied, while looking around for any sign of the wizard. Soon enough, to everyone's delight, a fat stout man came bustling by.  
  
"Oh! Well would you look at that 4 little Hobbits and…and.." He eyed the other 4 teenagers curiously.  
  
Isabel sighed with a frustrated look and said,  
  
"People just don't know how to handle original."  
  
"I'm sorry I forgot to introduce my friends" Frodo said emphasizing the friends part, to show they meant no harm.  
  
"Yes, they are our foreign friends" Pippin said.  
  
"Oooh! I think I have another one coming! I think I'm gonna 'let it off'!" Merry suddenly exclaimed his face going bright red.  
  
"Holy crap no!" Michael yelled.  
  
"Oh, please can you two just grow up, Michael I expect a lot more from you. Even if you do have the mind of a two year old." Isabel scowled in a patronizing way.  
  
"But his ass is a bomb!" Michael protested.  
  
"Can you two take a joke?" Merry asked laughing.  
  
"Oh, can we just hurry and find this Gandalf person." Max stated.  
  
An hour later, when a table was vacant, the tired companions flopped down and rested for a while. Merry soon came back carrying a giant sized mug with froth overflowing on top. Pippin's eyes went wide  
  
"What is that?" he asked eagerly  
  
"This, my friend, is a pint." He said proudly.  
  
"They come in pints!! I'm getting one!" with that he jumped off the chair and scurried over to the counter. Sam was eyeing someone though none of them even cared, finally he told Frodo  
  
"That man in the corner has done no good other than stare at us since we've arrived."  
  
The man was dressed and hooded in black smoking pipeweed and was looking their way.  
  
Frodo tapped Mr.Butterbur (the bartender (fat stout man))  
  
"Excuse me sir, but who is that man in the corner over there?" he asked in a hushed voice."  
  
"Oh that chap, he is known as Strider, a Ranger from the woods, best if you stay away from him." He said.  
  
Frodo then heard Pippins voice over the other loud voices.  
  
"Frodo? Oh, he is right here. Mr. Frodo Baggins." He said to some strangers he seemed to have become awfully friendly with in the last 5 minutes.  
  
"Pippin!" Frodo cried out. Max got up from his chair while Frodo dashed towards Pippin, tripping over a boot and fell. Max saw something glitter in the air for a moment. It appeared to be a ring. Frodo made a desperate grab for it and it easily slipped onto his finger. In a flash he was gone.  
  
"Man, I'm having some serious deja-vu here." Michael said. A few gasps were heard as the black shape moved towards the place where Frodo just disappeared off. Max got a bit worried on what the black dude was up to. He walked briskly to where he was heading with Michael right behind him. Strider quickly grabbed something in thin air and was dragging the 'something' off to a corner. Michael thought he was going mental because then he saw Frodo appear again and he was looking very panicked and was clutching a ring. Strider muttered something to Frodo and grabbing him by the collar hauled him up the stairs into his room.  
  
"If Frodo gets hurt, we can save him" Max said  
  
"But we can't in public." Michael protested  
  
"I know" was all he said. 


	5. The Healing

A/N: We are sorry about the long wait, but it was school nights and crap, but now it's the holidays so hopefully we'll try and update regularly. We'll try and type faster too. Oh and we are kinda busy about the whole situation but we've got it covered.  
  
"You draw far too much attention to yourself, Mr. Baggins" Strider said, angrily tossing Frodo to the floor. There was a loud Bang! And the door swung open, and there stood Max, Michael, Isabel and Tess. Strider quickly unsheathed his sword and was about to slit Tess's throat, when all of a sudden the three little Hobbits jumped on top of him and were furiously screaming.  
  
"Die! Die! Die!" Sam was crying out loud and pounding him with his chubby fists, while Pippin was whacking him with his empty beer mug and Merry biting his ankles.  
  
"Get off you little fools!" Strider cried out and shoved them off him.  
  
"Ow! My head!" Pippin screamed. He was thrown against the wall, where a sharp nail was sticking out and whacked his tiny head against it, his mug clattered nosily to the floor.  
  
Isabel gasped and hurried over to him.  
  
"He needs help" she said with worry in her voice because she knew they would have to reveal their secret to them. Max sighed and knelt down to where the now frightened Hobbit lay gasping for breath.  
  
"Am I going to die?" he asked  
  
"No, you're not" Max said and then his hands began to glow softly in the dark room.  
  
Everyone looked in awe as Max closed his eyes in deep concentration. For the healing to work there needed to be a strong connection. Max saw flashes of Pippin as a child, his parents and friends; he felt what Pippin felt. Within and instant, Maxs' eyes flew open to see a fully recovered hobbit looking dazed.  
  
Silence filled the cave. Everyone (Except Isabel, Michael and Tess) was shocked.  
  
"H-How d-di-did you do t-that?" Strider asked totally confused.  
  
Max sighed and proceeded to tell them the whole story. And the truth.  
  
"Well you see, we aren't from around here." Michael started, while looking around at everything but the hobbits.  
  
"So you're are from another land?" Frodo asked with curiosity.  
  
"Actually we are from a whole other planet. You see we're aliens form Antar."  
  
Isabel said slowly while watching everyone's reactions.  
  
"We were born on the planet, Antar. Max was Zan the fearless king. Michael was his second in command, Rath. Isabel was Rath's bethroed and Zans Sister. Her name was Vilandra. And I was Ava, Zans wife." Tess told them.  
  
"When our planet got into war. Our DNA was copied and sent down to earth in human forms so that if our planet was destroyed we would survive." Isabel continued. She decided to leave out the part about her betrayal and their dupes, it was confusing enough.  
  
"Aliens? Zan? That really is an interesting history" Sam complimented.  
  
"So you are a king?" Strider asked.  
  
Just then they heard the screeches of the Dark Riders in Bree.  
  
"They have arrived!" Merry exclaimed  
  
"But how did they find us?" Tess asked  
  
"The Ring. The Ring has brought them here. Frodo! You must never put on the Ring. Those Dark Riders-Nazgul they are- they sense it's presence whenever you put it on." Strider said.  
  
"Hey! Could someone fill us in? We're kinda lost here, what's with this whole Ring business?" Isabel cried out.  
  
Frodo then decided that since they were able to trust them to tell their secret, they trust them to tell theirs. 


	6. The Attack

A/N: Sorry it's short, we are really trying to type as fast as we can go, but ya know with school and other stuff its hard. Legolas having a girlfriend, well, we aren't too sure about that, but why don't you tell us what you want, and we'll see what we can do.  
  
"So lemme get this straight, you're saying there's this Ring which has all the power to do great evil and you could dominate the world, and you're simply gonna… throw it away? That's weird." Isabel stated.  
  
"That is our quest and we must fulfill it." Sam said.  
  
Another deafening screech pierced through the air.  
  
"Lets make a plan." Michael suggested. Tess was all quite and seemed to be thinking hard about something.  
  
Later that night the doors flung wide open and in stepped 4 Nazgul's with their swords unsheathed ready to attack. They stepped towards the beds and began stabbing furiously. Feathers flew up into the air and when they uncovered the sheets they realised they had been stabbing pillows.  
  
"Good plan," Merry told Michael.  
  
"Yeah, just a genius I guess." He boasted.  
  
"Oh shut up Michael, you have no sense of modesty." Isabel snapped.  
  
"Where's Gandalf?" Frodo asked.  
  
"I know Gandalf and he told me, on his way to Saruman, that if he was delayed and could not reach here-"  
  
"Which is exactly what happened." Tess butted in.  
  
"…Yes, well if he is not here then I am in charge and will have to take you to Rivendell."  
  
"Wait a minute, who said you'd be in charge of us?" Michael asked.  
  
"If anyone I think it should be, Max, he is the king after all." Isabel said.  
  
"Do you know your way around?" Strider asked.  
  
"Good point." Replied Michael.  
  
"All right, lets get some rest for tomorrow."  
  
The next day Mr. Butterbur supplied them with provisions and Sam managed to get a horse off Bill Ferny, because he was treating it badly. The party traveled for many miles until they came across the tower Weathertop.  
  
"Let's stay up there for the night." Isabel suggested  
  
They climbed up to the ruins and camped under the shelter. Strider decided to check out the place for tiny swords for the hobbits. Max, Isabel and Michael went with him for 'protection'.  
  
Tess, Pippin, Merry and Sam lit a small fire to cook some tomatoes and bacon, while Frodo slept. He suddenly woke up feeling some heat and the excited chatter from three Hobbits and one Alien.  
  
"What are you doing!" he yelled  
  
"Tomatoes, Bacon and potatoes." Merry replied.  
  
"We saved some for you Mr. Frodo." Sam said meekly.  
  
"Put it out! Put it out!" he screamed and began stamping furiously at the fire and flapping at it with some cloth.  
  
"Oh! That's just great, ash on my tomatoes!" Pippin protested angrily.  
  
Meanwhile the Ringwraiths saw the fiery glow on the cave wall and immediately sped towards it. Frodo thought something was definitely coming and unsheathed his sword followed by Merry, Pippin and Sam. Tess didn't seem to worried about the recent developments and just watched on as her new 'friends' glanced around worriedly. 5 dark shapes emerged from the shadows with swords in their hands. They all prepared to attack at once Merry and Pippin ran off to hide while Sam, being loyal, stayed by his master's side to protect him. But he was brushed off easily by the Nazguls as they crept forwards towards Frodo. Frodo was full of fright and ran backwards slipping and plummeting to the ground, shaking he crawled to a corner and slipped on the Ring. 


End file.
